


Requests Please!!

by TaekookieTrash



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, M/M, Requests, stalker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekookieTrash/pseuds/TaekookieTrash
Summary: Hi! So I need help hehe. I wanna make an Au but I don't know what ship to do
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Requests Please!!

Hi! I need a bit of help

I know I'm in the middle of another work, but I had a really good idea and I have scatterbrain so that doesn't help at all. I'm still working on my Minsung fic though so keep looking for that~

I really want to do a Stalker Au of something. I've been listening to Paparazzi by Kim Dracula, and I just got a really big plot idea, but I don't know what ship

So I'm asking!

If you guys can, comments your favorite ships and I'll choose from those!

My fandoms are Stray Kids, Tomorrow x Together/TxT, BTS, Ateez, WayV, and BlackPink. 

I've actually never done a BlackPink fic but it seems really fun~

So please and thank you, leave your comments of your ships and I'll see which one! 

Thank you so much! 

Have a good day or night wherever you are, and remember!

Stay safe, wear a mask, drink water, all that good stuff. Love you all!~♡


End file.
